Sword of Protection Shield of Love
by laureano
Summary: Arthur, Gwen, Merlin and Morgana embark upon a afternoon together, when circumstances lure each of them down a different path. Gwen and arthur's love is tested. Will they find there way back to each other again or will outside forces keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1: Shield

****

_Chapter 1: Shield_

Dawn was chasing her as she hastened her pace trying to make her way back to her room before gwen arrived. As she tried to escape it's clutches she bumped hard into merlin and fell backward. He turned to assist the one whom had fallen and noticed that the hood of her cloak had slide off her head revealing her true identity. She looked upward with a calm fire in her eyes and forcefully spoke

_**"Just what the hell are you doing here?"**_

"I'm sorry?...I should be asking you that question", said Merlin calmly. As he reluctantly extended his hand **again** to assist her, she slapped it away with great itensity

"**Don't touch me, I d**on't want to be tainted with **filth!** _Just because I'm a girl it doesn't mean that I am a weakling, _I can stand on my own two feet!"

"I was only trying to help you Morgana..."

Morgana stood, and feverishly began brushing the dust from her clothing with her hands

"_Your kind of help will only get people **killed... **__or need I remind you of the details"_

"No Thanks, last I checked my brain is sharper than ever.., and very capable of putting ...one...and ..one together"

" SHUT up Merlin!,... and mind your own dam business, before I make it mine to get in yours "

Before further conversation could ensue she quickly raced up the back stairway, being careful to avoid the guards. Once in her room she rushed to get unclothed, afraid that if Gwen had seen her in her clothes from the day prior, It would only raise suspicion. No sooner had she stripped down to her undergarments the door opened

_"My lady..."_

A startled Morgana was trying very hard to come up with an excuse as she stood in front of her _still _very made bed. She turned and faced her servant and exaspertly replied,

_"What is it Gwen..."_

"It's ...just ...Your bed..._it hasn't been slept in..._"

" Of... course it has ...I was just making it up when you walked in...It was suppose to be a bit of a surprise...for you...I know how hard you work and wanted to help you take a_ load off..."_

"_ I see...", _said Gwen

"Would you mind choosing a gown for me..."

"yes, of course" as Gwen walked towards the wardrobe, Morgana quickly shoved her clothing underneath the bed.

" And what will you be doing today if you don't mind me asking ..

"OH...No... not at all...I was planning a picnic by the most beautiful lake in Albion..."

"Sounds like fun..._Shall I prepare something for you ...?"_

"You can prepare something for four"

_"_Four_ my lady?"_

"Yes...Arthur agreed to come along, and it's not as if ..I'm going to let you or Merlin starve" Gwen could hardly control her excitement, but made sure to keep her feelings in check remembering her place as a servant

_"Perhaps I should hurry"_

"Yes...please ...annnnnnnd why don't I dress myself...because I'm afraid that if we do not hurry we will... _lose the light"_

_"Of course_..I'll be going" Gwen curtsied before leaving her mistress presence, and as she closed the door Morgana wore a grin of deception upon her face.

**Later**,

Merlin walked gleefully to Arthur's room as he did every morning to help him get dressed for the day. When he opened the door he was shocked to see Arthur lying dressed upon the bed in his favorite blue shirt gazing up at the ceiling.

"It's a wonderful morning isn't it Merlin?"

"yes it... _wait a minute _...are you feeling alright?", said a very stunned Merlin

"Well of course, _whatever do you mean?"_

"Well... not only do you hate getting up in the morning, you are dressed and smiling with this cooky little grin on your face"

"Cooky?"

"Yes _cooky_" Arthur stood up from the bed walked over to Merlin and starred him straight in the eye

"Merlin"

"Yes I known shut up!"

"no, actually what I was going to say was will you fetch Gwen for me please"

" Fetch..._ Gwen_...? _wait a minute she isn't a dog_, besides that's not such a good idea don't you think, and how do you suppose I bring her here without questions being asked?"

"I don't know use your brain...do I have to think of everything for you...I swear Merlin if i ever become king I'm going to make sure that none of the servants in the castle are idiots, now get going will you!"

"_Merlin do this, Merlin do that, I'm... not a dog you know_..."

"What was that?"

"I said...that I am going to fetch Gwen, _and hopefully you treat her better than you do me_"

"Merlin"

"Merlin has left the room _bye bye"_

A few moments later Merlin walked into Arthur's chambers with Gwen...

"Ah hhhhh Gwen thanks for coming as you probably know by now...Morgana has **talked me into **going on this picnic today ..."

**"She HAS!" **interrupted Merlin

"YES SHE HAS AND WHY DON'T YOU go straighten up some clothing will you...better yet ...go fetch the horses...before we loose the light ..I do want to return before dusk..."

"yes of course" said Merlin as he left out the door and closed it..

Arthur then walked toward Gwen and gracefully caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "I only agreed to it because I knew that she'd bring you along... it will give us a chance to spend some... _time together_..."

As soon as he said that the door cracked opened startling them both, "Ummmm _How many horses should I get?" _said Merlin as he peered around the door...

"Four of course !...Do you really think I would carry everything on my own horse ...I'll be busy protecting everyone else ...someone has to do the hard labor", said a very tested Arthur

"Then perhaps I should go help him"

"No ...Gwen...wait..!." pleaded Arthur as she walked out of the room

"um,...perhaps I should get going before..." Merlin managed to close the door in time before his face met with a flying boot .

A short time later uther entered the room just as Arthur was preparing to leave.

"Father!" said Arthur after he nearly bumped heads with him on his way out of the door.

**"Arthur**! You must be careful, the future king of Camelot _can't_ be thought of as a fool!"

"Yes ..I understand...Sorry father.."

"look I didn't come to stop you, but rather to say that It makes me **_very_** happy to see that you and Morgana are taking this time to..._tooo_...deepen your relationship with one another ...I want you two...to become close_...Like family"_

"Certainly, Sorry father but I must go...I don't want to_ loose the light_"

"but of course take all the time you need, and don't worry about Camelot"

"worried...why would I be worried?... " Uther shook his head and puckerd his lips

"I just want you to have fun- that's all...now you mustn't keep Morgana waiting" Arthur looked at his father with a confused look upon his face, He then placed a hand upon his shoulder

"Don't worry father _it's just a_ picnic.." and then he left to meet his riding party

**_A few hours later _after a taxing ride the quartet reached the edge of an immensely dense forest which caused them **pause.

"Well .." said arthur" We'll have to foot the rest of the way in _...Morgana are you sure you know where were going?"_

**"OF course **I do, I told you that I happend upon this place by accident...We only need to walk a mile or so ..."

**"A mile!"**yelled arthur as he helped her off the horse

"well you know what they say , beautiful things don't come easy"

"Who said that?"

" I did,... just now.." said Morgana with a sweet smile upon her face

"well let's get going shall we, Merlin , come along, and Morgana, **we**_** better not get lost**!"_

"Don't you trust me?"

"Sure why not..It's not as if I'm going to turn back now"

Merlin grabbed the basket and Gwen grabbed the blankets

"Let' me help you with that Gwen"

"It's ok Sire..we can't have the prince of Camelot exhausting himself before he becomes king" once gwen spoke those words Morgana looked upon them with a sense of distaste as Arthur's eyes floated about the landscape

"Very well then, I'll clear the brush,... Morgana you point the way...let's go everyone"

**_An hour later _**they stood in front of the bluest lake they had ever seen , and all around it stood trees with leaves of Autumn gold. The four were silent as they admired it's splendor and gazed upon it's beauty. Everyone stood speechless and then the moment of silence broke.

"I never knew such a place existed..."

"come on... Arthur shall I lay the blanket?.. We really should maximize our time here...Don't want to loose the light"

"Yes, of course as I had been saying **allllll day**"

Merlin began to spread the blanket and set apart the dishes as he loaded them up with cheese, fresh breads from the oven, meats that were basted overnight and red wine from the cellar. Arthur sat down and grabbed the plate that Merlin served him.

"My lady please won't you sit down and rest...I'll fix you a plate with a little bit of everything ...your going to need your strength for the journey back home" said gwen

"No gwen, you go ahead...i want to admire the serene tranquility of this lake a bit more"

"Are you sure?"

"yes please, I want to enjoy this a bit more, i don't know when i'll get the chance _to see this again_" said Morgana as she looked on upon the lost lake of Albion, and while everyone was eating no one noticed that morgan was staring at the reflection of Margeaux in the water, mouthing words that no one could hear ..._planning the days events_. No one except an eagle that sat perched high above in a nearby tree. Once their conversation was finished she turned around with a gleeful grin upon on her face

"wow you look happy" said arthur as she strolled towards them

"Ohhhhhhh...** Do I**...Perhaps it's because..."

"Ow" shrieked morgana as her foot stumbled upon a root that suddenly appeared from the ground

_"Are you alright?" asked_ Arthur

"What ?" ,said morgana as she raised her head assuring everyone that she was ok _"...I'm fine", _as she neared the blankets edge she crouched

"My lady whats wrong", said Gwen as she proceeded to her mistress side

"It's nothing …I think I may have stumped my toe" Arthur sat up and rushed to her aide

"Well that's not good lets have a look" Arthur reached for her ankle

"No, no, no!", yelled Morgana as she suddenly pulled her foot away "I mean I'm sure it well be ok … I think I'll ride back to the palace and... go see _gaius"_

"Yes, of course ...we'll go with you !"

"No ..of course not ...there's no need of ruining a perfectly beautiful afternoon over such a thing...I'm _sure I'll be alrig_ht...really..Why don't the three of you stay here"

"hahahahah **...noooo **..we'll go with **you** "

"and arthur pendragon I'll never_** forgive **_you if you do_...come on _you must have some faith in me... ...as you know I'm real handy with a sword and I'll be home in no time, _afterall_, what could possibly happen to me in Camelots territory?"

"Your right...Merlin go with her" merlin pauses with a drumstick in one hand a piece of cheese dangling out of his mouth

_"What do you mean go with her_? You heard her she said that she can make it on her **own**!"

"That may very well be true, but if she were attacked by bandits...I'll need you to take the crushing blow, while sheeee gets away!"

"OooooooHHHHHHH I understand you want me to be a scapegoat"

"In a word...**yes**"

" wellll..._why can't gwen go?"_

Arthur grunts and then whispers in his ear " because I don't want to be stuck alone... here with **you**_!__...**now get going**_"

Merlin drops everything and stands, " come along morgana,...we can't have anything happening to **YOU **..now can we"

" feel free to stay behind merlin...don't want anything to happen to you on the journey home"

"Now if I did that I wouldn't be doing my duty...**_Now_** shall we get going...after all...we dont want to** loose the **light"uttered merlin with such tension in his voice, and then the two walked through the parted brush without complaint...at least for the moment.

Once sight of them was lost, Arthur turned to gwen

"Ah... well. I guess it's just the two of us then"

_"I guess so" replied gwen with a solemn look _

"Shall we sit down then" , said Arthur as her beckoned her way to the blanket

"I must say that this is an unforeseeable event"

"Yes", Arthur grunts "I wish I could say that I was disappointed but I think that i'm a bit tongue tied at the moment"

He pours a glass of wine for himself and Gwen, as she drank she commented on the wine

"You know this is really quite good …I wonder how Merlin an Morgana are getting along? "

"Who knows they're probably on their way back by now and arguing the entire way home"

"you really think so ?" Arthur nods in agreement, as he takes their glasses away Gwen then lay's her head upon his chest

"you know Arthur I wish that we could do this all day, without... any worries of being discovered… or being concerned about the repercussions of what might happen...if our feelings for one another _are exposed_

" I know...I live for moments like these and it's thoughts of you that keep me going from day to day ….**_of you _**and …. _our **future together**_…."

They switch positions and he sits up as she lays flat

"_you know it could never be_" he gracefully lifts her chin with his finger and slowly moves his lips closer to hers until they are only centimeters away

"but eventually…_I'll change that _", as his lips touch hers, she slowly puts her arms around his neck and runs her fingers through his hair, as his tongue creates a pathway to her neck he kisses every little millimeter until she tilts her head upward in ecstasy, as his tender touches take her to a place greater then either had ever known. As if they were the only two people in the world, and then she _alone_ notices a twinkle high within the trees. She quickly rolls arthur onto his back side and covers his body with hers.

Thinking that she was suddenly wanting to take charge..

He gently ran his fingers through her spiraled hair that smelled of sunshine, stared devotedly into her eyes, and whispered to her " what's this ? I've been known to make ladies cry, but there's no need for tears…I was only confessing my hearts desire..."

Gwen looked deep into his eyes affixing hers upon his, " I just want ..._to look at you _as long as I'm able so that I won't forget your kind face. I want you to know that I love you with my eternal heart and till the end of time..." said gwen in a shallow whispery voice"_ Protecting you, is protecting Camelot and all of those who follow you_"

Arthur saw a flash of light within the trees, he pushed gwen's head into his chest and reached for his sword blocking the arrow with his blade. He quickly grabbed his crossbow and fired into the trees, and last he heard the thump of a body hit the ground. He was certain that he had wounded him severely if not killed him altogether. Afterward He dropped his head backward and breathed a sigh of relief.

"AHHHHHH first time I ever did that without moving and inch and using only one arm. Gwen?"

She didn't reply, "You can open your eyes now that it's over. and as much as I'd love to stay longer I think that we should make our way back to _camelot_, there could be more like him hiding in the trees, and we are in unfamiliar territory" Arthur stroked her hair with his fingers

"Don't tell me you slept through the entire thing..."  
He kissed her forehead hoping to wake her but there was no response, when he lifted his hand to caress her cheek, it felt cold all of a sudden. He twitched his head at the familar scent, and then he noticed it ...the color of his lovers heart...His hand was covered in her blood. He enveloped her with both of his arms as they lay together on the blanket with her body still covering his. His tears were non-existent as his face cringed with grief, anger and sadness, but it was to be short lived.

He heard an eagle's cry high above and his attention was drawn to men from cenrids kingdom making their way through the brush to seek revenge for their fallen comrad. Reluctantly he gently laid down her body and prepared to fight, but the battle was to be short lived as Camelot's knights came to his aide, but once it became obvious that it was going to be a battle of attrition Gawain and Lancelot dragged arthur through the brush and from the battle. Once they arrived back to the horses, he suddenly noticed gwen's horse and tried to make his way back to her, but was stopped dead in his tracks by Gawain who jabbed the hilt of his sword into his gut

"Now that's , that , let's** all **go back and have **a drink**"

"Gwain...You...don't understand" said Arthur before passing out

'But I do my good friend...It's called saving your life yet again"

They laid arthur across his horse and made there way for Camelot

Back in the forest laid gwens body on the blanket. She soon found herself being carried by a tall, semi muscular man dressed in brown leather pants and a white shirt, his hair was long and bound in a pony tail, it smelled of flowers and looked like black satin. His eyes were a piercing green and his face was clean shaven. He appeared to be in his mid twenties and high above them flew an eagle leading the way. This gwen noticed in the few moments that her eyes parted.

"Don't worry you won't die", he said as he walked onward into the dusk of night...


	2. Chapter 2: Desperation

**Chapter 2: Desperation**

He carried her effortlessly and the eagle led the way, moments later they came upon a clearing, to his right stood a tall oak which he called the tree of wisdom and behind it was a small hill covered with thick green grass and wild flowers. He walked toward the hill and once he was close enough he carefully reached for a door handle that was masked by an array of flowers. Inside was a comfortable cozy room which looked like the inside of a cabin built of wood, it smelled of scented oils and was lit by candles carefully placed upon the walls. One wall had a book casing that reached to the ceiling and the other embraced a full size bed empty of a mattress, but had a blanket and pillow filled with feathers and on the other wall was a hearth.

He laid gwen down on the bed and rested his head upon her chest checking for signs of breathing, her breath was shallow but faint. He reached into the hidden pocket within his boot and pulled out a small knife then turned her over on her front and slit open her peach colored servants dress exposing the bare of her cream colored back . He had broken off the arrow earlier but left the arrow head in with a small piece of wood attached to plug the wound. Now time was of the essence he had to get it out to before the wound feasterd.

She awoke but a second only to cry, "no"

"I'm sorry my lady please just bare with me a little bit longer and I promise I'll save you"

_"I'm no lady, I'm a servant….." she whispered_

"Im sorry but you look like a girl to me….."_Gwen did not reply as she no longer had the strength to speak_

with the help of his pocket knife he retrieved the remaining piece of the arrow from her back and then tore a piece of his shirt, and shoved it into her mouth. Afterwards using the handle of a wooden spoon, he grabbed a rag from within a pot that he left boiling and with it he covered her wound. The pain was so unbearable she completely passed out. On a shelf above the hearth was a blue jar filled with a grey paste substance almost like clay, he loosend it up with the spoon before using his knife to cover her wound with it, He retrieved the cloth that lay on his small dining table and wrapped it around her chest and wound tucking it at her side so that it couldn't be removed. He turned her over onto her back, filled a basin with cold water pulled up a chair alongside her bed crossed his legs and waited.

As some time had passed he noticed the beads of sweat appear upon her face as if he were expecting it . Constantly he washed her head, face and neck with the cold cloth trying to keep her fever down. Every now and again he would nod as if to take a nap, but the moment he heard her labor he would aide her again. He spared no time for sleep but kept watch over her as if she were the only person left in the world .

_**Meanwhile,**_

Arthur lay sleeping in his chambers, he dreamt of embracing Gwen as she laid beside him in a meadow filled with wild flowers. In the dream he kissed her passionately holding her body close to his

He whispered," I love you" to her and when he moved his hand to caress her cheek he was shocked to see that it was covered with blood. His eyes grew wide, as he began to hear echoes of

_**"we were betrayed" **_in the distance…. And then his eyes slowly opened, He reached for his forehead as if her were in pain

_" Who betrayed us?", said Arthur struggling to speak_

_"_Well hello" said Gawain " I was beginning to think that you wouldn't come around again, **you had us all worried there"**

**"Come around again, don't be silly why would you think that"**

"He appears to be alive, _I'll go get some water_", said Merlin as he rushed out the door

"sure thing, and don't worry _I'll stay with him_"

"Thanks Gawain"

"Don't mention it, anything for a friend"

"GAWAIN!" yelled arther trying to raise his voice

"There now don't push it, take some time to gather yourself"

"I am gathered what the hell happened to me and **how long have I been out**"

Merlin entered the room with a glass of water " Here sire, some water to drink"

Arthur took the cup from his hands "Thank you Merlin" he drinks it all in one gulp then grunts "ummm that was great hit the spot, now as I was saying just how long have I been out and Gawain what are you doing sitting at my bedside, wha…what's going on here?" Merlin and Gawain looked at each other as if they were guilty as sin

"AAAAAhhhhhhh you seeeeee that was partly my fault" said Merlin very hesitantly

"you see ….you were still out when Gawain brought you in on your horse, so _we_ took you to Gaius and tried to _**bring**_you around with smelling salts"

"WAIT… WE?" exclaimed Arthur as his eyebrows raised and his eyes grew wide with wonder

"Well I…did most of the bringing….well anyway….when the salts didn't work …I reached for a bottle of water hoping that would bring you around if I doused your face with it …. Only it turned out to be Gaius sleeping medicine which took you under for quite some time…and not that i'd admit it but _we've kindof been worried ever since_"

"Merlin…"

"Yes sire," He turned to look at the wall while fidgeting with his hands

"How long was I out?"

"Shall I get you another blanket , it really is quite cold in here" he was tensely gazing around the room trying to avoid Arthur eyes and his questions

**"MERLIN HOW LONG WAS I OUT** _JUST AWNSER THE QUESTION WILL YOU_ **AND QUIT GAZING AROUND THE ROOM LIKE SOME POPUS PIG YOUR MAKING ME NAUSEAUSE**"

Merlin could tell that Arthur was becoming agitated he put his hand over his mouth and tried to muffle his words dragging them out hoping he wouldn't notice ~

" t..hree….dayy….s"

"what was that? I couldn't hear you come a bit closer" merlin walked two paces

" t..hree….dayy….s"

"I still can't hear you come a bit **closer**" Merlin slapped his hands down to his side

"Oh for heaven's sake I said _**three **_days!"

"3 DAYS, you're trying to tell me that I lost three days of my life because of **your incompetence**"

"half of my incompetence"

"ONE HALF, THREE QUARTERS IT **really** DOESN'T MATTER **does it….!"**

"Perhaps you shouldn't get worried up about this so quickly Arthur there's more to this story "

"What do you mean Gawain did Merlin screw something else up? " Arthur suddenly became intrigued

"While I was traveling back to Camelot with morgana, we could see the kingdom under attack by cenreds men, and it was later discovered that morgana had orchestrated the battle. She had given the king a sleeping potion in his drink, so that he wouldn't awake in time to lead the knights in defense of the castle, and they would of taken over the kingdom to**~ if it hadn't been for** Gawain, Lancelot, Eliyan , Sir Leon and Percival returning from their quest. They led the charge with Camelot's knights to keep the enemy at bay. Once things appeared to be manageable I sent Lancelot and Gawain to fetch you"

"Fetch me …**what am I a dog now**?" Arthur turned his head away in disbelief and struggled to get out of bed.

"Well..._now you see how I feel"_

"What was that? oh...nevermind ...what of morgana and my father?"

"We don't know where morgana is she used magic and went away "

_"Magic? Went away ?where to?"_

"I don't know,.."

"just as well then …what about my father?"

"…he's still sleeping …we haven't found an antidote yet….all be it…Gaius is confident that he'll wake up now that morgana has left the kingdom, in the meantime he _is _working toooooo counter the potion that she had given him"

"I see" his faced cringed in pain "AUUGhhh "

"Are you ok?"

I'm fine merlin I feel as if someone has hit mein the gut"

Gawain tugged at his pants and looked at the ceiling

"Is something wrong Gawain"

"Not at all I think I'm feeling a bit thirsty"

"well then I'll have merlin bring you some water"

"Nope I think I want a man's drink… Water is for boys and I'm all grown up"

"I see .._Merlin_ …how's gwenivere" Merlin dropped his head and let out a sigh of despair

"we were hoping that you can ….shed some light on that…..you see…..we haven't seen or heard from her in 3 days"

"What do you mean you haven't heard from her" Arthur turned his body around to get out of bed holding his gut in pain

"Wait…where do you think your going!"

"what do you mean where am I going…**to find her of course…I can't leave her there**"

"I don't understand Arthur leave her _**where?"**_

Arthur look confused and said,"I don't know" He suddenly began to feel a bit of pain in his head and dropped his forehead into his hand. All he could hear were Gawain and Merlin asking him over and over if he were ok.. as images began flooding his head. He rememberd their kiss, her confession of love and devotion, her lifeless body on the blanket and the blood on his hand. He stared at his hand as Merlin kept calling out to him

**"Arthur… Arthur …!" **

_**"I have to go!**_"

"Go where ?"

"To the forest to search for **gwenivere…"**

" No..No….I'm sorry Arthur I can't let you do that!" Arthur tried to walk through him and Merlin kept holding him back

"You can't order me, **you're my** servant**, NOT** the other way around"

"but Arthur you don't understand you can't do this Gawain ..Help me !" Gawain rushed over to help Merlin stop Arthur from exiting ,Gawain held one arm while Merlin had the other

"I've go to go Merlin I left her in the forest! I was trying to return to her when Gawain stopped me ! She'll die if I don't go!"

"I can't let you go because I've already checked the woods! _….and no one was there…_" Arther stopped fighting as he tried to process the information_**.."No one was there Arthur"**_

"She has to be there…I stopped an arrow …. There was so much blood ….and I was surrounded …_and Gwen_…there was so much blood _on my hand_**...she has to be there**…" While everyone was relaxed listening to his words, Arthur staggered over to the door and found himself standing toe to toe with Lancelot whose eyes were filled with water but he dared not let them leak.

" Don't worry sire,…I'll go look for her" as Lancelot turned to walk away

Arthur said, **" I'll go with you!"** as Arthur stepped to follow, Gawain hit him over the head with a jar

"No **you're not**!" said Gawain as Arthur passed out on the floor. He then squatted over his body" Sorry to do this to you, but I can't have you catching cold in the rain, after all , I am here to protect the …._King_"

**Elsewhere,**

Gwen's fever finally broke and as she tried to focus her eyes she thought she was staring straight into his and called out her lovers name, _"Arthur"_

"No….. sorry to disappoint you my name is …._Aya_" as her vision came clear she said in a raspy voice

"Did anyone every tell you …You have the most beautiful _green_ eyes I've ever seen" he gasped and smiled

"It's great to see that you're feeling better, but you must take it slow.".Gwen struggled to sit up as she held onto her back in pain, Aya saw this as he was preparing a cup of water for her to drink and rushed to her aide,…. Bracing her back with his hand

"Here drink this"

"she grabbed the cup"

"Thank you….why have you brought me here?"

"I couldn't just let you die_**…Gwen….."**_ She had a startled look upon her face as if she were in the lion's den

_"I don't remember giving you my name…."_

"You needn't worry_**…I am not your enemy…."**_


	3. Chapter 3: Tell Me

_**Chapter 3: Tell Me**_

**"If you weren't my enemy than you wouldn't of brought me here" **said a very palatable Gwen

"No, you're wrong …if I were your enemy …I wouldn't of saved your life…"said Aya as he gradually took the cup from her hands and into his, softly setting it on the table

_"why didn't you take me home…?"_

"I'm not sure of where you live.." He looked at her as if he were starring off in a distance, remembering a time long past

"But…you knew my name…"

"The two are hardly related….Just because I know your name from hearing it once long ago….doesn't mean I know where you reside…." He tilted his head starring deep into her eyes and then noticed a paleness flush across her face. Just as she was about to collapse backward hard onto the bed, He reached his arm underneath to slow her fall.

" I'm ashamed to admit, but it hurts…" He brushed her hair from her eyes with his fingertips, toying with it ever so lightly

"I know and I promise ..no harm will come to you…..I always keep my promises"

_"but why me?"_

"shhhhhhhh sleep Gwen.. You must regain your strength…" Her eyes then slowly closed and he gradually laid her down and covered her with the blanket, tucking her in as if she were a child and as he gazed upon her face he had a flashback of a young girl peeping through a door with spiraled hair the color of russet autumn leaves. He shook his head as if to shake the image then lightly kissed Gwen on the forehead, and sat once again in the chair next to her reading a book of poetry until dusk came at which point he walked outside and disappeared into the night.

**Elsewhere, **

**Was **Lancelot sitting down warming by the flames half a mile away from the dense forest where Gwen was last seen. He was teasing the fire and thinking of the first time they met and how the glow upon her face illuminated his desires, and her smile and passionate way of thinking captured his heart. He was deep in thought when he heard the snap of a twig, only to notice that it was a bird perched high above on a tree branch. He breathed a sigh of relief and then quickly drew his sword.

"I know you're there, come out quietly and I'll consider sparing your life"

"No need to spare my life friend" said a voice back" I came to save yours" The man soon came from behind the brush and opened his arms with a goblet in one hand and mead in the other

"You left so quickly you forgot to get your fill" Lancelot stood up, laughed and then patted the back of his old friend.

"Gawain, what are you doing here? Don't tell me Arthur sent you…"

"Nooo he would never do that…He'd prefer to come himself , but certain things aren't always possible…sooooo tell me ….why'd you leave alone" They both sat down and shared a drink

"long ago I made a promise _to her_ that….I'd let no harm come to her as long as I live…and….I'm still here and I'm told that she's not …. _**I have to see the truth for myself"**_

_**"I see…**__but you mustn't blame yourself if things don't turn out the way you hope, after all, we knights of Camelot are here with but a single purpose and that is to protect the kingdom and the king …and of course what I mean by that is the king to come…Arthur and not that bastard Uther who often thinks of no one but himself….no….protecting Arthur is protecting the future and everyone in it….and I'm sure if Gwen did die …she did it protecting him….I can say these things to you because I'm your ….friend…"_

Gawain looked over and saw Lancelot sleeping, passed out from the mead and despair, but what he didn't expect to see was a single tear fall from his eye and rest upon his cheek….

_"Rest well my friend…I'm sure things will look different come morning …..and I'll drink your portion plus mine…no sense in letting a good friends drink go to waste__**" **_and with that being said Gawain drank through the night until Nye a drop was left, looking after his dear friend whose heart was still twisted and tied in knots

Back in the cabin built inside the hill near wisdoms tree lay Gwen still resting peacefully in the bed. She dreamt of her lover lips tenderly touching hers as they stood upon a balcony, and as their lips broke apart while each other still embraced she heard an arrow puncture his back and he slowly fell to his knees, She looked at her hands and screamed

_**"no !" **_at the sight of his blood… She screamed so long and so loud that he had no choice but to shaken her awake, and when she opened her eyes,….She met with eyes the color of the bluest sea starring back at her, She cried out  
_**"please don't hurt me"**_

and curled up in a corner of the bed as if she thought her life was going to end.

_**"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you...**_" he said in a succulent but soothing voice

_**"everyone keeps saying that…but I'm beginning to wonder if anyone really means it….what is it you want with me?"**_

He sighed… Please take my hand I'll help you sit up ,…there's really no need to be afraid …My name is Kai….." Kai looked just like aya, long hair of raven black tied in a pony tail, muscular but not bulky, he wore a cotton white shirt, black leather pants and boots to match, he had a very charismatic personality and gentle features just like aya and very handsome, but the difference lied in their eyes. She starred in his eyes for the longest time trying reason with her thoughts, but it soon became too much to bare….she passed out on the bed. Kai sighed once again..

Then positioned her body straight for comfort, tucking her in yet again before assuming the same position as aya had before him, sitting in a chair by her side.

_**"Aya, my eyes and ears..." **_he said and then his eyes glowed a vibrant blue_** " you must tell her come morning, or I fear she won't make it through this….".**_

_**Morning came…**_

_**Lancelot **_Had left Gawain sleeping and traveled onward alone_** . **_as he arrived at the lost lake ofAlbion he noticed an arrow hole in the tree, as he searched the area he came upon a woman's shoe thrown about in the brush. He was certain that it was Gwen's as there weren't any other women at that battle and morgana returned with both her shoes, he wept with silent tears of happiness as all may not be lost his only hope was that she was to be alive and he was notgoing to rest until he found her

_**A short Time later**_

Guinevere awoke yet again , only _**this time**_ the person sitting in the chair was still sleeping and _**this time**_ she decided it was time to escape. She moved to the edge of the bed and stood up using the wall as a crutch. She was in excruciating pain, but did not let a sound flee from her lips. She made her way to the wardrobe and in her fain attempt to open the door her knees buckled. She could control her tears no more as she sat on the floor. She look up she saw him starring down at her watching her weep

_**"Have you come to kill me?"**_

__He sighed deeply,_**"**_This again for the last time _I'm not going to kill you…"_

_**"Then who are you …First you tell me your name is Aya and than Kai and both your eyes and your name keep changing …Is this sorcery? Are you a doppelganger? Who are you? You say you mean me no harm, but If that's true…..than tell me what you intend to do with me or kill me and let me die and stop playing with my head..."**_

He knelt down, put his finger under her eye to catch a tear before it hit the floor…

"My dear girl, look at my eyes….._**I am Aya**_ ….And I promise **I will not** hurt you….I have but a question will you listen to my story? And I promise _**you will **__understand…_"

Gwen uttered not a word and nodded her head and Aya sat on the floor in front of her

_**"Let's see where to start..."**_

**"**_The beginning"_ quietly she said

_**"The beginning right"**_ he whispered as he looked openly about the room trying to collect his thoughts

_**"Twenty-two years ago there was a fire in the village of Eden here in Albion. It was caused by uther and his men. He was hungry for power and was desperate to conquer the kingdom. My mother Josephine lived in that village with my father… because war was becoming widespread and many people were being slaughtered my mother ….begged my father to take my brother and I away to the land of his birth ….we were but a baby then, so we had no say in the matter. You see Gwen although my mother was from Albion, my father was from a kingdom far away in the south east. He traveled many miles and crossed many seas until we finally reached our destination… He named me Aya a name which means colour or design because my eyes have always been a vibrant green and he named my brother Kai which means sea or ocean, because his eyes are so deeply blue….You see… Kai is my twin brother… He is identical to me in every way except the eyes and from what I remember they are indeed blue like the sea.."**_

Gwen listened in awe, "what do you mean from what you remember?"

_**"you see once my brother and I reached 17 years of age, we set out on a journey to find our mother. Partway on that journey we became lost and rested at the house of a noblewoman who had lost her husband. She insisted that we stay on a bit to rest for the journey ahead and in exchange for a place to sleep and food, we would accompany her to gatherings upon request, but then …after a month we decided that it was time to leave….She threw herself at my feet and begged me not to go, I refused I needed to continue my quest to find my mother, alive or dead we had to find her, but I was too naïve to see that she had fallen in love. I told her that no matter what she said or did I could not stay with her and that's when she revealed her true self she used magic and cast a curse upon me and my brother and told me that we will never see each other again. I didn't want to believe it, but then it happened…I ran out of the house and Kai wasn't with me, but it didn't take us long to realize what the curse was…"**_

**Gwen **s_at there drawn into his every word, "What was the curse…?"She whispered _

_Aya starred into her eyes and smiled, " …You see by day I appear as you see me now, and at night I take on the form of a black hawk" _

_**"~**_and Kai?"

_Tears streamed from his eyes as he thought of his brother"….by day he is a black eagle and at night…..he is himself, neither one of us has seen the other in more than 4 years"_

"and your mother?"

_"we abandoned our search for her in order to keep her safe, after all, a mother knows her children…..we built this cottage within this hill to keep our secret safe, for if anyone were to ever find out ….Uther would summon his men and surely have us killed without a second thought even though we have no magical powers, so please promise that you'll keep our secret because we can't depart until we break the curse and find our __**mother**__"_

_**"will you promise that you won't kill me?"**_

_Aya chuckled " don't be silly we'll never harm you because…..shhhhh" aya's eyes suddenly illuminated _

_**"What is it?"**_ grinned Gwen

"Someone's coming… through the forest"

_**"How do you know that?"**_

"Kai told me…"Aya stood up

_**"I thought you said you two don't talk…?"**_

_**"We don't **__but I can see through his eyes and hear his thoughts when he's in that form…..please Gwen wait here….." aya walked out the door and looked around _

Gwen struggled to her feet and noticed a peep hole within the wall she could see aya in his brown leather pants, but she also noticed Lancelot

_**"Tell me my good man what do you know of gwenivere?",**_ said a very tired and worn out Lancelot who appeared as if he'd had a hangover

_**"I'm sorry I don't know what you mean, nor **_not of whom you speak" Aya turned his back to walk away

_**" Then awnser me with your sword!" **_**Lancelot drew his sword and ran to strike Aya and at that precise moment Aya didn't turn around. He stomped the ground with the heel of his boot and out popped a sword upwards into the air. He caught it with his right hand and unsheathed it with his left, he quickly spun around blocked Lancelot's sword with his sheath and held the blade to his neck with his right hand stopping him dead in his tracks, and looking on in surprise was Gwen … She recognized the blade of that sword and knew all to well it's name, although she had never seen it….she heard her father often speak of its specific's time and time again, as if it's very make-up was etched into her mind… That sword was called a KATANA and she had finally seen it in it's true form along with its master, amazed by its beauty she hadn't the strength to stand any longer and soon collapsed upon the floor…**

_**She didn't worry about Lancelot's life because she knew that if aya had meant to kill him….he would have been dead long ago...before the fight begun**_


	4. Chapter 4: Memory

**Chapter 4: Memory**

As she lay there she dreamt of four years ago, a memory long repressed until now.

"Gwen take this sword and run deep into the lost forest of Albion and **do not look back**"

"**But father!** I can't leave you here the soldiers will kill you!"

"Listen to me" said Gwen's father Tom as he took her face in his hands " If you don't do this it's possible that Camelot,…no.. I.. will have no future. Uther must not have his way this time…. Now take this sword, midnight and **go** ….while you still have the night to protect you. Hide within the shadows of the trees if you must, travel to the tree of wisdom and set this sword within the hollow and **do not open it** _by any means_"

"but father I know not of this tree, **nor** what it looks like, _**nor**__ the way_" , said Gwen as she held onto a sword neatly wrapped and tied with a single red string in a dark cloth that her father had given her.

He took her hand and led her to the back door "take this necklace…..Whenever your uncertain of the way, hold it **tightly** in your hand and _close to your chest_, it will listen to your heart's desire and guide you in the right direction"

"But father!", cried Gwen as he shoved her out the door forcing a black cloak into her hands

**" Enough talk now go!"**

Gwen had no choice, but to listen to her father's plea and go. She slowly walked the horse to the edge of Camelot , but before she could pass through the city gates she was halted by the guards. Not wanting to reveal her identity, she lowered the hood of the cloak so that her face wouldn't be exposed, quickly mounted the horse leaned forward and galloped past them. Before long three soldiers were trailing behind. She struggled trying to get away, but could tell that her horse was tired . Once she reached the outside edge of Albion's forest she quickly dismounted and ran through the brush with the sword still grasped within her small hands. She dared not stop for fear of capture. The more she ran the closer the footsteps behind her came. She quickly ducked beneath a tree and sat down hugging her legs trussing them tightly to her chest. Constantly checking making sure that her entire body was completely covered in the cloak for fear of being seen, all while coveting the sword as if it were her father's last wish.

As she heard the footsteps inch closer, she kept quietly repeating to herself,

"Where do I go what do I do, where do I go what do I do, where do I go what do I do" .

She closed her eyes tightly and held both the necklace and the sword firm to her chest as it were for dear life

"Please…. Someone save me" she whispered beneath her breath. Then she heard one soldier fall to the ground and another draw his sword. He too fell quickly to his demise, and as she peered around the tree she saw the red cloak of Camelot's knight as he unsheathed his blade.

Once he was within two feet of her presence, she saw another man in a black cloak much like hers block his adversary's path by raising a sword directly in front of him. She caught but a glimpse of it, but it was unlike any sword she had seen before, the curvature of it's blade was sleek and simple but sharp and its hilt was decorative, but extraordinary beautiful with a guard unlike any she'd ever set eyes on.

The battle was unmatched as the stranger did not use his sword as a weapon _or_ tool, but treated it as if it were part of his body and an extension of his soul. As the knight raised his blade for the final blow, she saw the man in black strike his torso with a blow unseen, and speed unsurpassed by even that of the wind. Once it was over she saw him turn his head in her direction and noticed but a slight glow of his deep dark blue eyes. Terrified by sorcery she sprinted away and somehow found her way to the tree with the hollow. She sat the sword within it and ran until her feet could no longer carry her, until she tripped on a tree root and fell upon the ground lying there still as it slowly began to rain.

Gwen began to feel a wet cloth wipe the forehead of her face. Then she tirelessly opened her eyes and grabbed his hand. Holding onto it as if it were the pendant that she had lost long ago. She smiled , looked intently into his eyes and quietly whispered

" It was you wasn't it…..?"

_"Me ?" _

"Yes …you were the one who saved me from those men long ago…...",she placed her right hand upon his cheek and firmly held his other hand with her left.

"How could I ever forget those eyes….Thank you so much **Kai** for _saving my life_ back then"

"What do you _remember_ from …back then …?"

Gwen gazed past his eyes "Some…most of its…. a blur …_it's as if_ ….it were shut away until now"

_"I see…" _He tried to move his hand away, and she grabbed it back ….

"no…Please… stay with me…I feel safe when you're with me….Why is it that you don't talk as much as Aya?"

"because people are always sleeping at night, and no one opens their doors when it's dark…except for him…. always willing to help a stranger in need.."

_"Him_…you mean_...My father…."_

_"Yes"_

"He was a good man…. "

"I know …. If he wasn't …I wouldn't of promised _to protect you_"

"_protect me?_ " Gwen didn't wait for his awnser and dismissed his comment as she began to feel fatigue set in yet again

" When I'm better will your make me a promise?"

"**Yes…** I promise to return you to your home…"

"No …_Another promise_….I don't want to go home…not yet…"

"But when ? There are many who would worry"

"After your promise_….I…want…",_ She quietly drifted off to sleep again And Kai called upon his brother

"Aya …My eyes and ears" kai's eyes began to glow "What did you do with Lancelot?"

He began to see through his brothers eyes " I _see_ you made sure the warlock found him. Just as well….I'm sure she would have been devastated if any harm came to him, just as I'm sure that wasn't your intention"

_Lancelot was lying aside a tree, and as he began to wake he felt a slight pain in his head, as if he had a hangover from a fill of mead, and then he felt a slap across his left cheek and subconsciously drew his sword. While staggering from side to side he had trouble focusing._

"wow …you had a rough night didn't you.."

"Merlin is that you?"

Merlin sighed and then let out a breath "Well…. Who else would come after you, you big lug…it's not as if you have any servants to worry about you,…. anyway, any luck?... _did you find her?"_

Lancelot struggled to contain his balance and let out a big sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck  
"No…., but I'm not going to give up trying….I found a shoe , but for some reason I don't remember much of what happened after that~ maybe I drank too much last night with Gawain"

"I'm going to have to agree with you on this one, considering Gawain returned to Camelot some time ago"

"Great…so what are you doing here?" Merlin helped lancelot gather his satchel

" I came to fetch you…."

"_Fetch meee?...I see...so now I'm the **dog!"**_

_"No the puppy, _but then Arthur treats everyone like a dog but whose keeping track of these things…Lets go shall we" Lancelot squinted his eyes at the moon

"No …Merlin… I need to go back… I **need** _to try again_"

Merlin stood in his path "Lancelot…. Arthur needs you…..He made you a knight to fight alongside him and protect the kingdom and everyone in it. You can't go out on a fool's errand alone…**YOU DON'T KNOW WHATS OUT THERE"**

Lancelot shook his head and rustled his fingers through his hair "Merlin …I can't leave her alone…I …I…."

Merlin stood shifting from side to side trying to match Lancelot's footsteps , blocking his way

"**You what!" **

"Ieeeeeeeeee….have to be on my way" Merlin slapped his hands to his side and scratched the back of his neck

"Alright then.." He extended his hand pointing the way to Lancelot's horse" Go right ahead then, but if you get lost I'm not coming to find you" Lancelot mounted

"ok then, …by the way …how did you find me…?"

"Now now can't tell all my secrets, _call it intuition_"

"I thought only women had that?" Lancelot grinned

"I'm sorry Lancelot …I can't let you get away with that one"

He laughed " Very well then ..see you when I can"

"I'm gonna have to take you up on that one" as Lancelot attempted to gallop back towards the forest Merlin's eyes glowed a vibrant orange and he starred at the horse and whispered "ithiyo laee Camelot" The horse then ignored Lancelot's commands and raced towards Camelot.

Merlin couldn't help but chuckle and then he heard the flap of a birds' wing, as he looked up high in the trees his eyes met with the green eyes of a black hawk.

"Was it you that lured me to this place…?" The hawk flew down, Merlin raised his arm and the bird perched himself upon it and began to convey his thoughts to Merlin with his mind

"Do not be afraid, I am not a sorcerer, and I can help ease your fears and find what you seek but only if you trust me"

"Me…. Trust you? No..I'm sorry _..I can't do that_"

"Please, you must…I promise no harm will come to you…If you consider this request right now …I have more to fear from you, than you from me"

He sighed and spoke with his mind "Your probably right..what do you want me to do" The hawk returned to the tree.

"meet me back at this place 3 days hence, and don't look for me, trust me, I'll find you"

"Alright then"

"and Merlin…..Thank you for blindly trusting me….I promise to keep you secret for eternity, If you'll do the same and keep mine"

Merlin bowed and walked away , knowing that the bird with whom he just spoke through telepathy was once someone very important, only he didn't how…But he had a gut feeling that their fate was meant to be intertwined.

Lancelot's horse did not stop until it reached the castle's stables. He tried to force it to turn around but was met with resistance as the horse threw him from its back. He yelled for another from the stable boy, but failed to realize how much his voice carried. A grief stricken Arthur heard his cry and ran to find his friend. A fatigued Lancelot starred blindly into the distance and then turned and was met with the pale blue eyes of his future king.

_"Arthur"_

Arthur stared at him searching for an answer but did not exchange words

"You needn't ask sire, ….The answer is no …"

Arthur held back his tears and pretended not to hear

"I wasn't going to, **_No matter _**..I'm sure she'll return home soon, after all , her place is in Camelot"

"You must face the fact Arthur that there may not be much**_ hope left_**"

Tears could be heard in Lancelot's voice as he tried to fight back the words. Arthur turned around grabbed his shirt and pointed his finger into his chest

"**YOU ARE NOT To JUDGE**….let me tell you about hope, she didn't give up hope when I wanted to abandon the throne, _she didn't give up hope_ when cenrid wanted my life in exchange for her brother's, **she didn't even give up _hope_** when my father wanted to persecute her because I simply loved her, instead she convinced me that I can make a difference, she even believed in me as she laid on top of me with _**her back….." **_

Arthur looked away to stop his tears from flowing** " I would fight a thousand battles and give up my throne a hundred times over if it meant that I could see her once again"** he then turned and starred intensely into Lancelot's eyes never wavering, not even for a second

**"Now that is a hope I won't give up on and I **won't allow you** or anyone else for that matter to **_cheapen it_** and put it ****out!"**

Arthur then walked away to the tallest tower in Camelot's castle never looking back, as he opened the door to take in the midnight air he grabbed his heart, as he starred upwards at the moon. And then he slide down with his back against the wall and quietly cried out gwenivere's name and little did he know that high above on the towers peak stood a black hawk watching and listening to his every word and not only did it shed a tear, but so did Kai, as he not only saw the pain of Arthurs heart through his brothers eyes, but he also watched over the love of Arthurs life.

**Even with that he was still troubled as to why she didn't want to **_return home._


	5. Chapter 5:Solitude

_**Chapter 5:Solitude**_

_It was the morning of the third day and Gwen was up and about sweeping the floor when Aya walked into the room, he watched her for a moment before carefully taking the broom from her hands,_

_"You don't have to do that you know", said Aya as he stared intently into her eyes_

_" no I must, both you and….Kai have not only watched over, but also took care of me these last five days…I wouldn't feel right if I didn't repay your kindness…..I mean you even spared someone I cared about from death..without ever knowing the relationship between he and I, for that** I thank you**" _He smiled deeply with gratification

_"I'm happy to help….. and today I shall make a way for you to return home..You've already lost much time here….Time that can't be returned to you…."_

Gwen shook her head_, " you can't…I mean… you'll be **exposed**….."_

_"You needn't worry about that, everything will be just fine **and** you needn't worry about your life …Kai and I will protect you until your back into the arms of your friends and family"_

_"But I can't leave yet!"_

"and why's that?"

_"because__….because __..you need me to help you break the curse…, After all, I know the area much better than you'_

"but not long ago you said you've never been outside of Camelot's walls and it was all that you knew"

_" you must be mistaken …I said I've never __**lived**__ outside of Camelot's walls, but as a commoner I'm very familiar with the towns and it's people__… Please__ don't shut me out I'm begging you" Gwen bowed and Aya slowly walked toward her grasping her face within his hands forcing her to stare at him_

_"my lady….you must bow to **no** one…"_

_"and I told you ….I'm no LADY!"_

_"but you are __**to me**__…and a lady should not endure what Kai and I have and will possibly yet again go through…You can not protect us and I won't allow you to risk your life doing so… right now we can't continue our quest, and protect you both…The danger is just far tooo great and I will never forgive myself if anything ever happened to you… please Gwen trust me..this is for the best"_

She violent shook her head and backed away

_" No…. I won't leave you like this…never knowing what became of you, or.. him…I owe you my life and I intend to repay the debt"_

_"In that case…I'll do my best to see you home safely for that is payment enough…..You will leave today ….please…forgive me" Aya then walked out of the door and Gwen fell to her knee's_

_Elsewhere, _

_Merlin was reporting to Arthur's room as he had done so many times before with his breakfast only to discover that his bed had not been slept in.. He decided to check the place where Arthur was last seen the night before which was the highest tower within the castle. Once inside the foyer doors he slowly gazed up to the top of the tower's atrium in distaste_

**_"My God! What the hell was he thinking!"_** annoyed he climb to the very top of the tower until he reached the end of the stairway and then a very exhausted and frustrated Merlin flung open the door and collapsed to his knees

_"What are you huffing and puffing about, it wasn't that bad of a climb" _Merlin turned around to see Arthur sitting well relaxed and peaceful against the wall taking in the morning air.

_"You have some nerve you know that..Camelot could be on the verge of war, not to mention your father has just recently awaken and all you can do is sit and mope around without a care in the world. I don't get what your problem is..? " _Arthur stared blindly into Merlin's eyes

_" My __**problem is **__I... want ..to be.. left..** alone**__, I can't very well run the kingdom if my hearts not in it, and as far as my father is concerned it's great news that he's come around, but now that he's awake he can look after things, because I want to be __**left alone**__" Merlin walked over and stared at Arthur sitting down with sore eyes as if he's been up all night crying _

**_"This is about Gwen__ isn't it?__"_**

_"What's it matter if it is __**or**__ isn't?..She's gone now and it's time we accept that …__I think__…I should leave __**Camelo**__t" Merlin grabbed Arthur by his shirt and pushed him into a wall as he tried to leave._

_"You know what your problem is?"_

_" __**NOoooo Merlin **__**what is my problem…"**_

_"Your..a self- centered …pompous ...P..I…G that's __**wha**__t.."_

_"**you know I ought to have you put in the stocks for that!"**_

_" __Go ahead and try it no one's listening__ and they way I see it.. It'll be welcomed once I finished with what I've got to say to you….."_

_" I think__ I've heard enough" Arthur tried to walk away and Merlin pushed him back into the wall_

_"Ohhhh…..__**you haven't heard nearly enough**__…..You act like you are the only one whose loss someone and the only one who cared….Well I've got news for you…we all loved her…each and every one of us loss something that day __**but none**__ of us are ready to pack up and run ….because to do so would dishonor her memory or have you forgot what she did it for …or shall I __**say whom**__…. "_

_"That's not fair! And you have no rightttttttt!"_

_"And why not!"_

_"Because no __**one loved**__ her like I did!..." Arthur broke free of merlin's grasp he walked away as if to catch his breath before facing him again and pointed his finger at him as if to make a point, Her last words to me were ,"__ Protecting you, is protecting Camelot and all of those who follow you" now tell me how am I suppose to protect an entire realm of people when I can't even protect the one person that I love"_

_"It's simple Arthur….. _it's for the well-being of the many ….Don't you understand….She gave her life so that you may live and protect the many…she did what so many of us would of done_…, and you shouldn't be ashamed of it…It doesn't make you a weak …__**prince**__…, but a stronger one …that is if you're willing to endure It as so many of us have…bare the pain Arthur and I'll bare it with you __**and**__…I'll also protect you …"_

_"__**You!**__ What can you do ? and I don't know if I want you baring anything..."_

_merlin rolled his eyes and let out a breath of air " The same as Gwen …of course...ensure that you full fill your destiny…."_

_**"..Sorry Merlin …,but I think I'll have a better chance If I look after myself….After all Gwen may of taken an arrow for me.., but with your clumsiness …..I'm positive it would of missed and we wouldn't be having this conversation..right now" **_

_**"ahha ..**__if only you knew"_

"knew what..?"

"Knnnneww…how glad we all are that your alive"

"sometimes you surprise me merlin.."

"We'll if I didn't do that, things could become quite boring…"

"Let's say we go see father…"

"No…you go ..on ahead….If you don't mind I have to go to the forest…and…ah"

"Never mind merlin…I think I'm perfectly capable of visiting father on my own… Now get going will you…I'm sure you'll want to get back before dark.

"Right…uhhh why before dark"

"becuase...my armor needs cleaning..my boots need ...well you know what to do with those and let's not forget my dinner" Arthur slapped merlin on the back before leaving first

and merlin whisperd behind his back " Well I guess he's feeling better already..."

Meanwhile,

Gwen had found that she had fallen asleep on the floor, as she awoke she had realized that no one had come to wake her, and thought that perhaps Aya had changed his mind and allowed her to stay, however, her excitement was to be short lived as she noticed him sleeping peacefully in the chair with his legs crossed. She thought that if she made him comfortable he would sleep for a while and not take her home, but she didn't want her fate to rest on that alone, so she decided to leave the cottage. She thought that if she hid in the woods until nightfall that he would rethink his decision, listen to reason and allow her to stay longer.

Once outside she saw wisdom's tree and began to remember that fateful night long ago. The memories played out in her head as she slowly walked towards the tree, reached within the hallow and was stunned to feel **it** there, the sword that her father had fashioned long ago still tied with a red string. She grabbed it and ran into the woods hoping to elude Aya for a time, and before she knew it dusk quickly approached, and moments there after darkness,** then** she heard it …the snap of a twig….As She slowly turned around she found herself face to face with **a face of a man** from the past… her mother's killer.

"Your that bandit who stabbed my mother while she was picking wild berries.. I swore to myself that day I would never forget your face"

"I can't rightly say …I've killed so many …she must not of been a beauty or I would of remembered her _**face…**_"

Gwen raised her hand and slapped the bandit, before she could go for an encore he grabbed her hand, threw her to the ground and held a knife to her neck

She fought than forcefully spoke," Is that it…! Does holding a knife to a woman's neck make you feel like a man, because you're no gentleman!"

He straddled her between his legs threw away the knife and grabbed her neck with his left hand, allowing her just enough air to breath but not speak, he then licked her cheek and Gwen let out a small whimper

" Aren't you a pretty…..I may not remember her, ….that mother of yours you claimed I killed , but I definitely won't forget you!" He then ripped open her bodice, struggling for air she said in a faint whisper

"_What do you want from me?"_

"Your tears…..and **something more..**"

She thought of Arthur, she didn't cry when Uther slapped her, she didn't even scream when she was hit by the arrow meant for arthur …

"You're not worth my tears…**I'll see you in hell first…!"** And with every ounce of strength she slapped him again scratching his face and in turn he punched her expelling blood from her lips and still she did not cry, so he backed slapped her scratching her flesh with his ring. A ring she recognized belonging to one of the knights of Camelot. Her eyes grew wide with amazement and then he noticed that she recognized him and decide that she could not live.

**"You know who I am don't you girl! **This is really quite unfortunate, either way I'm afraid the outcome would have been the same"

"Then why don't we change her fate", said a voice in the distance

Confident that Gwen wouldn't be able to move in her shaken state, Lord Robert left her lying on the ground as he stood to his feet, unsheathed his blade and stood before a man in a black cloak,

"I've killed many a man in my day and you won't be the last, but I'll let you live if you'll keep walking, mind your own business, and leave the winch to me, unless you desire the same fate as she."

Lord Robert snickered and then cocked his head to the side before rushing for the man in the black cloak whom appeared to be unarmed. Then without revealing his identity the hooded man brought forth his sheathed sword and clunked him on the head forcing him to the ground.

"Have these been normal time's I would of killed you, but I take no pleasure in killing a drunken man who can't properly defend himself"

He then rushed to gwenevier's side as she struggled to her feet, unknowing whom he was she ran but only a few feet before tripping over the sword that lord Robert threw away. He ran to help her up and she fought, in the tussle she slapped the cloak from his head revealing his blue eyes that illuminated in the moonlight

"Oh my god, Kai…I'm so sorry ….**forgive me** .._I'm so sorry_…."

"There's nothing to forgive let's get you back , lean on my shoulder I'll help you"

"No…NO ..I don't want to go back!"

"Gwen you must …I wasn't here to protect you, now what makes you think that you will be so lucky in the future!"

She fell to her knees picked up the sword that she tripped over, which was still bound by the red string, "I don't need you to protect me if you'll please just teach me how to use this…"She then prostrated herself from a knee position and lifted up the sword, presenting it to him as if he were a god.

Kai knelt down to her level and lifted her chin, "Gwen I'm but a man, **_not a god_**, but a man and you bow to no one"

"~But how else would you know my intentions are noble if I don't ask in this way?"

"By looking into my eyes…and I will see the truth…You have suffered much loss and great sadness, but if I do this you must promise me…..that you'll return to your home…"

"~but… I want …to …help…" Kai put his finger between her lips as if to shush her "No if's, ands or buts'…It's either this way or _not at all_…,because I assure you …Aya **will not help you**…"

"And why is that brother?"

Kai's eyes glowed vibrantly as he heard the voice within his head…he turned around and saw Aya perched upon the shoulder of a man ….then Gwen turned and her eyes were met face to face with those of Merlin, and three large trees behind him …making sure not to make his presence known… was Gawain..watching ..as everyone stood silently …

_"Gwen"_ was all Merlin could say quietly as his eyes met with hers, and **Gwen** was all Gawain thought as his eyes were captivated by both her appearance and posture_**,…..and without knowing the matter…he clenched tightly his sword as if someone were going to have hell to pay**_


	6. Chapter 6: Days of the past

**As he starred at Gwen prostrating herself in front of Kai holding up the sword he had visions of a time long past. **_**A time when his mother was in that same position….**_

_It was ten years ago_, he thought that he had forgotten it and pushed it to the back of his mind, the image of his mother prostrating herself in front of a soldier who ravaged their village, trying to buy time to allow her son to get away. Perhaps that is why he admired Gwen so much...she was a blacksmith's daughter and his mother was a blacksmith and very skilled with a blade. It was she that taught him the very basic's of swordplay before sending him off to his uncle to sharpen his skills. Then one night he sought to surprise his mother, as he started on the path home he saw smoke in the distance. As he ran closer he realized that it was his village, the village of **Eon**. He rushed through the streets in search of his mother and when he finally saw her she was prostrated on the ground with her hands held up high holding a sword. Her murders back was turned toward him but as his eyes connected with hers a tear slide down her cheek, she shook her head from side to side as if to plead with him not to interfere.

At the very sight of this Gawain instinctively uttered, "Mot…",

And then someone put their hand over his mouth, picked him up and carried him into the blacksmith's shop. He heard someone whisper in his ear.

"Be quiet boy, there's no saving her now, don't torment her soul by letting her last thoughts be of them killing you" It was his uncle

Gawain struggled to get away but began to weep as he realized that his uncle's words rang true

He wiped his eyes and watched through the window as his mother's head was severed from her body. He promised that he would never let a woman be treated in such a manor again.

For fear of being seen his uncle lifted up the floorboard and told Gawain not to make a peep no matter what he heard. Being the dutiful nephew he hid until morning. As he walked outside he discovered the bandits gone, his uncle was nowhere to be found and his mother's body lay where he last saw her. He didn't shed a tear. Instead he lit a funeral pyre, sang a Celtic funeral song and said his goodbyes. Where are you going said one village man.

"Where ever the road takes me, I'm sure my destiny lies out there, somewhere" Those were Gawain's last words as he set out on his journey.

**But this is different~**

As much as he wanted to race to her side, he had learned that patience is of virtue, he clung to his sword so hard that blood dripped from his hand, blood that was the color of his mother's hair and as difficult as it may have been he choose to honor his mothers memory and _…wait_

As Merlin starred at Gwen he was dismayed,

"Gwen …How could you...?"

Gwen quickly arose to her feet

"I can explain…..but please you mustn't tell Arthur"

"-I'm sorry, I don't know if I can do that… How long have you been _**alive**_….no …how can you hide your presence like this when you know that Arthur is worried sick about you?"

"**I know, and I'm sorry**, but I can't return to Camelot just yet..."

"**But why?"** Merlin starred into Kai's eyes, "has he threatened you in some way?!"

"**noooo,** not at all, _….It's just that I need more time_…"

"_**More time for what?"**_

"To recuperate, to heal, …if I return like this ….Arthur would be beside his self with grief and more than anything we need him to focus"

"but Gwen, Arthur is already beside himself with grief, He can barley function because he thinks your ..**Dead** "

"I know he probably does and I'm very sorry... But I just can't.._I can't return to him like this_..I can't help him the way that I am now…..Please Merlin...I beg of you ….two months just give me two months and I promise that I will return to him and not a moment longer…_can you give me that much time_ and I promise that I will more than make it up to him.."

" I don't know if I can do that…I mean he is my master and I will find it very hard to look him in the face and lie everyday .._well actually that bit wouldn't bother me so much_, but I don't know if I'll be able to survive the work load he'll give me in the fit of his depression~ That concerns me most…If you insist but~"

"Wait!" , exclaimed Kai "I haven't said that you can stay do you realize what would happen if your discovered here? My brother and I would not be able to survive… No, No I won't have it …its best that you return. " Kai turned to Merlin " **Take her with you …**it's far too dangerous for her here"

Gwen's eyes welled up with tears.. she felt as if her plea was not heard. She didn't want Merlin to know her reason for wanting to stay, but at this moment she no longer cared. She needed Kai … She must convince him. Kai turned to walk away and still on her knees Gwen was determined to not let him get away. She decided she would endure anything, anything at all but she needed this man….without hesitation she grabbed the bottom of his cloak..

"Gwen let go! "

She violently shook her head … _**"no I won't…" **_

"_**Let me go**_ or don't blame me for what I may do next"

"I don't care you can beat me, hurt me, kick me or kill me, but I will not leave here…I'll never leave here…." She continued to hold onto his cloak and shed a multitude of tears

"Fine then!" said Kai as he shed the cloak from his body.." it's a lovely evening and the night air is warm…I'll go home alone"

"Wait!" Gwen then took the kantana and unsheathed the word from its scabbard and put it to her neck **"Take me with you or I'll die right here.." **

Kai and Merlin were stunned in disbelief.. Merlin inched closer to Gwen..

"Gwen lets' talk about this….I'll change the terms and give you all the time you need..**Just don't do this.."**

"_**Take one step closer Merlin then you will be burning my body…and carrying back my ashes to my dearest"**_

Kai turned around with his hand in his pocket, "your bluffing! "

"**am I** ! She moved the blade closer to her neck nicking the skin drawing blood… It doesn't matter if I die ..you heard Merlin… to everyone else I'm dead already .. I'm prepared to die…Are you prepared to accept responsibility for allowing the person whose life you saved to be taken away by your stubbornness …even more so …are you prepared to break the promise you made to my father!?"

That's low Gwen even for you …I thought highly of you…If I'd known that It would turn out like this I wouldn't of saved you at all..Nor would I have made that promise to your father….Do what you will..I will not be held hostage by anyone's words...your life is your own" …Kai turned yet again to walk away and Merlin looked on in disdain

"Come on Gwen lets go back" , said Merlin, as he went to help her up She threw up her hand and said, " **Don't touch me Merlin!"** and then called out "**no** Kai wait…I'll tell your secret if you don't let me stay"

He looked up at the sky then turned around and spoke with an intense fervor in his voice _"you would_ lead to death the very people who saved you to get what you want?!"

Gwen violently shook her head "YES… I mean **NO**….It's just that…" she drooped the sword from her neck and her voice began crackling with tears as she prostrated herself even lower with the sword tightly clenched in her right hand..

"I'm weak Kai …"

"I knowwww… which is why you must go home.."

"No that's not what I mean …How can I protect the person I care so deeply for if I can't protect myself …I can't live my life being someone else's pawn that's used to hurt others..,so I thought that if I had the ability to take care of myself to the point that I don't have to be looked after… Then I could be feared and protect others instead of the other way around. You heard Merlin. ..Arthur is beside himself…It shouldn't be that way …"

"**That's why you should be with him!" **

" No I shouldn't don't you see …I'm his weakness …his Achilles heel …I want to be his sword and his shield …._**not his burden**_, but if you can't see that then … I truly don't belong in this world.." Gwen picked up the sword placed it back at her neck with the intent of taking her life. Merlin stood in shock and before she could bring it around to severe her neck. Aya flew in distracting her and grabbed the sword with his feet. Kai stood in shock

" Aya has never risked his life for anyone nor cared if they died if it was rightly deserved….I'll yield... for his sake. _..I'll teach you_, but if you leave this forest …. You'll never see us again" He threw her his cloak..

"Take this and follow me …Do and listen to _**every word**_ I say or I'll kill you myself do you understand..?"

"Promise…or no promise..do you promise?!" Gwen smiled and let out a whiffed laugh..

"What's so funny this is hardly going to be easy…"

"I'm sorry it's just that I wanted you to promise me …but instead I'm promising you…_interesting turn of events that's all " _

"Well the situation may have been different if it were Aya…I'll never let him forget this …_that is …If ..I ever see him again"_

Merlin silently laughed as a very tense and grim situation became lighthearted

"_Well now that ~that's settled..I best be getting back before I'm missed…Gwen take care ..I'll never let anyone know that you're here, but you must return as quickly as possible…do you understand?" _

She nodded her head in agreement

" _Let's go __**Gwen**__ .. Aya should be returning soon" _

"_Yes of course" She followed Kai deep into the forest leaving Merlin behind…_

Merlin appeared to be somewhat happy, but cringed at the thought of what awaited him at home as he was somewhat late… As he neared the exit of the albion woods he ducked behind a tree after picking up a rock from the ground. He saw a man pass by and threw it at his head knocking him out … as he walked over to see who it was..It turned out to be Gawain lying on the ground.

"**Playing in the dirt are you" **

"You knew I was following you", grunted Gawain

"I knew someone was following me I just didn't know it was you…. "Merlin helped him to his feet

"You heard didn't you…what do you intend to do Gawain?"

"What else ..Honor her wishes …she reminds me a lot of my mother that one…..but like you …I'll wait for her return and don't worry..I won't let Arthur kill you while you wait, I'll try to protect you from his wraith and look on the bright side…When she comes back…He'll be so happy ..You'll get a vacation…"

"If only I had the same dreams as you …Gawain…my life would be so much easier" The two walked to their horses and headed back to the palace.

_**Six months later**_ ~

Uther had died from despair as morganas betrayal was too much for him to bear, his heart had weakened, and he died as he had lived on the throne of the kingdom that he had conquered. Arthur had been crowned king and morgana had taken control of cenrids kingdom along with his younger brother, but still she lusted for Camelot.

Arthur never left the kingdom clinging to thoughts that perhaps one day he will see his beloved again, however, on this particular day Arthur had decided to ride with a patrol and for the first time since Gwen's death he would travel through the forest of albion. While riding he encountered a group of bandits and leading them was Sir Robert whom is now a former knight of Camelot. Due to his many indiscretions with women Arthur was forced to strip him of his title and confiscate his lands.

"What brings you to these woods Sir Robert these are Camelot's lands and there is nothing for you here."

"It's just Robert ..I lost that title long ago …remember… you took it from me, and I don't recall you banishing me from Camelot, but a man's got to make a living somehow"

"_**Sorry**_ my mistake, I was being generous when I allowed you to live n the realm …your actions actually deserved death but as a nobleman ..I wanted you to gain a sense of self, but as a bandit?! I never would have dreamed"

"It's the only way I know how to live...the only skill a nobleman has is leading and controlling others but since l'm no longer noble ..I have to find my own way"

"Well carry on don't let me keep you ...and by the way …I'm sure your well versed in Camelot's laws!"

"yes! What of it!"

"Make sure you teach your men ...we wouldn't want any of them broken"

"I'll try my best, but I must warn you that most of them are idiots!"

"Well perhaps teaching is your calling...Carry on"

After a short while Arthur decided to take a rest in the area he last saw Gwen alive when he heard a woman scream in the distance. As he traveled in the direction of her cries he took refuge behind a tree and looked on trying to access the situation. He saw Robert ripping the top off a girl.

Please don't hurt me you've killed my family and took everything we _**had**_ what could you possibly want with my life..?"

"Who said I wanted your life…It's **your body** I'm after"

In the same area sitting on a tree branch looking down at what was taking place below was another person whom heard the conversation. It had been 6 months since she had seen the outside world and this forest had become her training ground. She wore black leather pants, black boots an oversized white shirt and a black leather trench coat. Her dark brown hair had grown waist length but she kept it straight with a light oil and often kept it up in a pony tail tied and propped up with a metal hairpin which was a gift from her master to remind her of who she is, was and will always be. Strapped to her back were two kodachis made especially for her, as she looked on she could take no more of what she saw. As Robert turned the girl around to rape her an eagles cry could be heard from above. As it diverted their attention, Gwen jumped down from the tree crouching below to absorb the impact, removed both swords from her back and disabled all of the men except one.

She put the sword to his neck before he had a chance to turn around

"Let the girl go if you value your life"

"Why should I " , said Robert sternly

"Because I know your secrete…"

"Which is!? "

" _**you want to live…"**_

"Get out of here you wench!" He hit the girl on the ass and she ran and never looked back

"I've done what you said….now what are you going to do?" Gwen resheathed both her swords, then quickly took both of them from her back while in their sheaths and used them to bring him to his knee's

" Don't you dare turn around if you want to keep your neck…I'm going to let you live as penance for your crimes, but commit another again …I won't promise you your life, which is more than you ever gave to my mother, now you've got five seconds to leave before I turn you into a woman now run like the wimp that you are"

Robert ran and never looked back, but in his mind he was plotting various ways to kill her that was to be his goal in life.

Gwen looked up at the sky … then spoke in a calm and sensual voice

" Those of you lying there pretending to be dead… go and do something to make your mum proud_…__**now leave before I change my mind…. !"**_ She didn't look at them but heard them scrambling…She didn't want dead bodies sullying the soil of the forest of which she came to call home..

She heard a rustle of the leaves, …during her training in the forest she learned to read the wind …

"Whose there….?" She called

" Is it you….is it really you…." Said Arthur as he came from around the tree bend…. Her eyes met with his gaze and his with hers… She'd lost so much weight but was even more beautiful even in men's clothing…

He walked towards her and placed his hand on her cheek no words were spoken ….only a single tear flowed from Arthur's eye … Then in an instant they were surrounded ...friend or foe she could not see them yet but knew they were there..

Gwen thought to herself ….I will protect him now and always…And Arthurs thoughts were that he would never loose her again …_**even if it meant his death….**_


End file.
